The present disclosure relates generally to building management systems and associated devices. The present disclosure relates more particularly to devices, systems and methods for providing a unitary controller and network device for integrating non-networked building management devices onto an existing network to allow for integration of the building management device into the building management system.
A building management system (BMS) is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BMS can include a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, another system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof. BMS devices can be installed in any environment (e.g., an indoor area or an outdoor area) and the environment can include any number of buildings, spaces, zones, rooms, or areas. A BMS can include a variety of devices (e.g., HVAC devices, controllers, chillers, fans, sensors, etc.) configured to facilitate monitoring and controlling the building space. Throughout this disclosure, such devices are referred to as BMS devices or building equipment.
In some existing systems, third party supplied devices can use standalone systems that do not have the means for communicating on the larger BMS network. Either a separate network is provided for the standalone systems, or a user may have to directly interface with the standalone system. For example, common BMS devices such as valves and actuators may not contain the necessary hardware to communicate over the BMS network. Further, larger devices and systems, such as boilers and/or chillers, may contain proprietary communication protocols and networks and not interface with a BMS network. Additionally, these third party devices often require additional real estate within the BMS device as they do not have an ability to also control the BMS device, and therefore must be installed in conjunction with a controller. Thus, it would be desirable to be able to provide an interface to allow for a BMS device to be integrated into an existing BMS network while allowing providing control functionality over the BMS device.